Man Of Many Pupils
by MatildaSue
Summary: Argus, the many eyed security at camp, is keeping an eye on Percy after his fight with the Minotaur. Is the rumour true that he has eyes on his tongue? What does Annabeth think of Percy while feeding him popcorn flavoured pudding? Read to find out! One Shot. PS:Argus isn't on the list of characters, so instead of him and Annabeth, I have to do Annabeth and Percy. I don't own PJO.


**A/N: Okay, so this random idea just popped in my head that I **

**should do a scene from Argus's POV. I was torn between the part **

**when Percy is unconscious at the Big House after fighting the **

**Minotaur and Argus is watching over him, or the part when Argus **

**drives Percy, Annabeth and Grover to the city so they could start **

**their quest. I decided to do the first one, because I wanted to **

**show how Annabeth was feeling when Percy was unconscious, **

**without it being her POV. So, without further ado, I present to **

**you; "Man Of Many Pupils"! Enjoy! :) **

**_Man Of Many Pupils:_**

**Argus's POV**

The boy was mumbling in his sleep. Probably having nightmares

about last night. He was dragging Grover up Half-Blood Hill, tears

streaming down his face. No wonder he fell unconscious on the

patio, the poor boy lost his mother and almost got killed by the

Minotaur. He was lucky to have survived. I watched him now,

drifting in and out of an awful sleep, when Chiron wheeled into the

room. Sure, he was a centaur, but sometimes he liked to drive

around in his motorized wheelchair. "How is he doing?" He

inquired. I nodded, tilting my to the right in doing so, to show that

he was doing well but needed more time to heal his mind. Why

wasn't I talking? Well, there was a rumor that had been going

around camp for decades, that I didn't talk because I had eyes on

my tongue. It was true. Adding to the list of all of the other blue

eyes that covered my body, I had about four on my tongue. I

even had some on my molars. It had always been kind of

embarrassing, so I liked to keep my mouth shut. Chiron

understood the meaning behind the gesture. "Annabeth will be

here shortly with some ambrosia." I cocked my head to the side,

raising my eyebrow. He answered my unspoken question; _Does _

_she still think he's "the one"? _"I fear the child is getting her hopes

up. Even though I do suspect he's the child of the prophecy, I

wouldn't want her to get her spirits crushed if it turns out that it

isn't him." I nodded in understanding. Ever since Chiron told her

that she would be able to go on a quest when one special camper

would arrive, she got her hopes up with everyone who came

to camp. Chiron left, and moments later, Annabeth appeared in

the doorway. She held a container of ambrosia in one hand, and a

plastic baby spoon and napkins in the other. We made sure that

we gave Percy small amounts of the godly food, since he

ingested some every five hours. It would heal him, but too much

and he literally burns up. Annabeth gave a small wave in my

direction. "Hey Argus." I bowed my head in greeting. She was wearing

a camp teeshirt, with a pair of ripped shorts. Her grey eyes sparked

with excitement when she saw Percy, and a little bit of something else.

It was hope. She crept over to the edge of the bed. Percy started

groaning, and his eyelids started fluttering, showing that he was

gaining consciousness. Annabeth wiped away the drool that leaked

from the side of his mouth. "Gross." She muttered. I chuckled to

myself. Annabeth has been with us for years. She was as tough

as they come, the best battle strategist in my opinion, and

wouldn't flinch at the sight of a beheaded hellhound or hydra

blood. Yet, she was grossed out by drool. Pretty amusing in my

opinion. She started shoveling it in his mouth, wiping away the access

that dripped out, smirking. Then, Percy's eyes cracked opened. "What

will happen at the summer solstice?" Annabeth whispered. Percy

managed to croak, "What?" Poor kid. He was just waking up and

Annabeth was harassing him with questions that he couldn't answer.

She checked over her shoulder, nervously, and we locked eyes. She

knew I could hear her. We had a five second mental conversation, and

it went something like; _You won't tell Chiron, right? _Her eyes pleaded.

_No, I guess not. _I shook my head. _Good. _Her face looked relieved.

She turned back around to face Percy. "What's going on? What was

stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" Percy looked confused. "I'm

sorry. I don't..." He was cut off when Annabeth shoved more ambrosia

into his mouth when someone knocked on the door. It was Malcolm,

one of the Athena kids. He was a little taller then Annabeth, but they

shared the same startling grey eyes and blonde hair. "Annabeth, we

need you. There's a squabble going on between our cabin and the

Hermes cabin, something about stolen battle strategies for Capture

the Flag." Annabeth sighed. "Fine. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Malcolm nodded, and disappeared out the door. Annabeth wiped up

the drool and ambrosia that pooled on Percy's pillow, and got up to

leave, but hesitated by the door. She stared at his sleeping figure,

examining him like blueprints that looked promising but could turn out

wrong. "Watch him will you?" I nodded. She returned the gesture

walked out, muttering under her breath. "It's been to long. He _has_ to

be the one, if he's not...No, it has to be him..." I continued to watch

Percy, who in his sleep kept muttering something about barnyard

animals. A few hours later, he came to again, and noticed me. He

looked at me curiously, not horrified or frightened, but confused, like;

"_Who's he? What is he doing here? What am _I_ doing here? Are those _

_eyes all over his body? I hope he doesn't need glasses, 'cause that _

_would be a lot of contacts..." _The eye on my elbow gave him a wink,

but I don't know if he noticed, because he soon drifted back to sleep.

He didn't look like much, but I had a funny feeling in my gut that he

would become something great. A hero...

**Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
